COMETÍ UN ERROR
by Kara Sempai
Summary: OJALA LES GUSTE
Ojala les guste, esta revisado nuevamente por las fallas horrogr ficas, mm.. Disfruten.

-  
COMET UN ERROR

Los d as iban pasando de uno en uno, l, ya hab a sido enterrado, y sin darse cuenta, tambi n se enterr a s mismo en la tumba de l. De ese extra o, de ese tipo; un bicho raro que ser a f cilmente pasado por arriba por cualquier persona normal que quisiera ignorarlo, sin duda alguna nadie hubiera sospechado jam s que ser a los tres mejores detectives del mundo, seguramente de haber tenido la oportunidad de salir y ver el mundo...las personas lo habr an despreciado enseguida. El solo pensar en aquello le daba una sensaci n de odio y frustraci n, pero por qu ? Por qu se sent a de ese modo? Cu l era la raz n? Jam s pudo hallarle la l gica.

Tres meses despu s de que asesinar ocupara su puesto, pr cticamente hab a asesinado a casi todos los criminales en las prisiones del 95% del planeta, por supuesto que le faltaban un mill n de criminales m s, por supuesto que Matsuda estaba comenzando a sospechar de l, por supuesto que su frialdad y su car cter cambiado se estaba haciendo notar en su entorno. Pero nada de eso ahora le importaba, ltimamente solo pensaba en su ltima v ctima inocente, la ltima presa de su furia ciega y sin sentido de la justicia...Ryuuzaki.  
Todo lo que quer a era saber sobre l, a n despu s de muerto le segu a fastidiando, porque L supo todo, absolutamente todo; supo adivinar, deducir y controlar sobre cada aspecto de su personalidad y sus sentimientos, y ah estaba l; Light Yagami, un simple estudiante que ahora trabajaba con la polic a, un chico cualquiera que se hab a vuelto el justiciero del mundo...el futuro dios del nuevo mundo, un tonto com n y corriente que no pudo ni identificar la expresi n en la mirada de su mayor rival y a la vez su mejor y nico amigo verdadero, nunca pudo predecir nada sobre l, jam s llego a conocerle como L conoci a Light. Y en cierto punto eso lleg a molestarle tanto que en su pecho se form un hueco imposible de llenar, a sabiendas de que ya hab a perdido toda oportunidad de conocerlo bien, comprendiendo que no podr a decirle nunca lo mucho que lleg a quererlo, lo mucho que lo hab a amado. Maldec a tanto el d a en que su irracionalidad lo oblig a matar a la nica persona que en el mundo le import tanto como l. Pero ya lo hab a perdido para siempre.

Ya los pensamientos racionales empezaban a desaparecer, la Death Note dejaba de tener importancia, pues cada d a mataba menos, y si daba la casualidad de que asesinara lo hac a de modos muy extra os y hasta extravagantes, estos llegaban a ser tales como hacer que los criminales pintaran un coraz n con su propia sangre antes de morir desangrados o de un paro cardiaco: reflejaba en ellos el dolor en su coraz n. El tiempo pasaba y segu a sin pensar con claridad, Misa ya no estaba, Takada ya no estaba, los seguidores que ten a ya ni le importaban, matar ya no le importaba. Nada le importaba. Su rutina de trabajar duro y ser el mejor se desvaneci de su lista de pendientes. L, Ryuuzaki, as estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo, as lo recordaba. Ahora sab a su nombre; Elle Lawliet, el nombre m s hermoso que habr a o do nunca en toda su vida.

Un d a, completamente seguro, se levant decido a averiguar todo lo posible sobre su amor perdido para calmar su curiosidad y dolor en su pecho, para tranquilizar su ya inexistente alma de romperse en mil pedazos.  
Ese d a en particular no fue a trabajar, d ndole a su padre la m s vieja de todas las excusas "estoy enfermo, lo siento me tomar el resto de la tarde"

No le tom mucho encontrar a Watari, pues por algo era el nuevo L no? El viejo, desde el fallecimiento de su ni o, se sumergi en una depresi n tal que ya no quer a hacer nada que tuviera que ver con Kira. Se march un d a a vivir en Inglaterra y desapareci de Jap n para siempre.  
Light ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, tom el primer vuelo hacia la ciudad donde Watari estaba, cargado de dinero que guardaba para emergencias y un poco de ropa en una maleta no m s grande que una mochila. Caminado por cada lugar que se le pudo ocurrir, termin enfrente de una casa vieja, al estilo antiguo, sin dudas un lugar que alguien como Watari encontrar a agradable. Se acerc y golpe la puerta esperando ser atendido.

Solo unos segundos bastaron para o r el rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta, y una mano de piel a eja y arrugada. Quiz s la ltima cosa que el anciano esperaba en su puerta, era la presencia del mayor sospechoso de su adorado ni o ya fallecido y de quien todav a lamentaba la perdida.

\- joven Yagami? Qu hace aqu en Inglaterra?- pregunt el anciano casi boquiabierto de la sorpresa.

-vine para hablar con usted- dec a seria y firmemente, aunque sus ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza- si no le molesta, me gustar a saber m s sobre Elle- ya no tem a decirle de ese modo, despu s de todo ya estaba muerto.

Watari, aunque bastante sorprendido tanto de la visita como de la petici n del menor, acept y le invit a entrar en su hogar. Gui a Light por una habitaci n hasta terminar en una sala, bastante c lida, con dos sillones al lado de una chimenea encendida, estantes repletos de variados libros y una peque a mesa en el centro donde posaba un elegante juego de t de porcelana. Light se sent en uno de los sillones mientras el anciano le serv a una taza humeante de t . Se sent en el otro sill n y en segundos comenz la interrogaci n por parte del casta o.

-primero que nada, me gustar a saber m s sobre la infancia de Elle- dijo lo mas amablemente que pod a en esos momentos.

El anciano suspir cansadamente- puedo contarte sobre Elle en cuanto yo s , pero hay una parte de su vida que jam s le ha revelado a nadie, al menos nadie de qui n yo sepa existencia.

-lo entiendo- asinti el joven- entonces d game lo que usted sabe por favor.

Watari dio a su taza de t el ltimo sorbo y la dej en la peque a mesa. Observ los ojos de Light un breve instante para despu s concentrar su vista en el fuego de la chimenea- cuando Elle lleg a Wammy's House ten a una inteligencia que superaba la de muchos adultos juntos. Nunca lo vi como un ni o normal. Ni siquiera estando en mi presencia se mostraba como realmente era, ya desde ni o ten a esas ma as y costumbres extra as con las que todos lo han conocido. Con la sola diferencia de que cuando era un ni o estas mismas no eran tan frecuentes.  
De a poco logre ganarme su confianza y me contaba cosas, como por ejemplo como hab a ayudado a resolver cr menes, siempre me pareci un chico extraordinario- el hombre se detuvo un momento- pero un d a- pareci que le diera un escalofr o- se quedo dormido en mi regazo, despu s de un largo rato as , comenz a susurrar en sue os, cosas sin sentido ni importancia, balbuceos de un ni o peque o. O eso era lo que cre a hasta que escuch m s detenidamente- el hombre trag saliva.

\- qu es lo que quiere decir?- pregunt el menor totalmente intrigado e interesado- por favor contin e.

Watari tom algo de aire como para tranquilizarse y sigui su relato- pude o r bien que dec a algo de unas campanas y lloraba al hacerlo, no lo entend bien, luego despert de un grito y me asust mucho. Me preocupaba lo que fuera que lo hubiera puesto en ese estado. As que cuando estuvo m s tranquilo le ped que me explicara.

-FLASHBACK-

El peque o ni o sudaba fr o por la nuca, sus ojos se dilataban expresando el gran terror que sent a y la expresi n en su cara lo dec a todo; fuera lo que fuera, hab a sido muy malo. Cuando el peque o Elle hubo recuperado la respiraci n normal, se acerc al anciano y se sent nuevamente en su regazo, para despu s entre l grimas relatar su triste historia:

Elle- te lo dir si me prometes que nadie jam s lo sabr mientras yo est vivo- pidi t midamente aferrado al pecho de Watari.

Este asinti y con toda confianza L contin o.

l- desde muy peque o yo pod a ver y escuchar muy bien, as que pod a recordarlo todo aunque no pudiera hablar. Esa vez yo ten a, creo que tres o cuatro a os. Recuerdo a mi mam contarme que ir amos al casamiento de una t a m a. Cuando llegamos yo me sent a muy extra o, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento pero no dije nada porque no quer a que mi mam se enojara conmigo.  
Yo caminaba de la mano de mi mami y mientras entrabamos a la iglesia o mos muchos gritos, recuerdo que mi mam me cargo en su brazos y corri hacia adentro. Yo no entend a que pasaba, tengo borroso lo del medio, pero s me acuerdo que cuando despert estaba en el suelo, con muchas mesas tiradas en todas partes, comida regada por todo el piso...y sangre, hab a mucha sangre en todos lados, cuando me levant vi a mi t a y su novio muertos, ten an sogas atadas al cuello y colgaban del techo. Era muy peque o para comprender que presenciaba una escena del crimen. Todo lo que me preocupaba era que no ve a a mam por ninguna parte. Corr hac a un pasillo y encontr muchas personas con heridas de bala en el pecho, no s si las conoc a, pero ninguno era mi mam y no le di importancia, una puerta me llevaba a otra y otra m s lejos y ventanas pero no encontraba la salida. Escuche que alguien lloraba y corr con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a esa persona. Abr una gran puerta blanca y estaba muy cerca de la salida, vi que dos hombres le pegaban a mi mam en el estomago y estaba muy lastimada, me puse a llorar y le grit pero no me escuch , empec a correr pero me ca , y cuando me levant vi a los dos hombres meter a mi mami dentro de una camioneta negra con una placa roja a un costado, en ese momento empezaron a sonar con fuerza las campanas de la iglesia, yo estaba llorando. Luego lleg la polic a buscando m s sobrevivientes pero yo era el nico que quedaba con vida. De mi pap nunca supe nada, y a mi mam ...nunca la encontraron.

Elle al terminar su relato, se quedo profundamente dormido en el pecho del anciano, como si al hablar de ello se le quitara un gran peso de encima, luego de aquello nunca m s volvi a llorar.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Watari concluy la historia confiada a el por el mismo Lawliet, levant sus vidriosos ojos para encontrarse con los de Light, vio como se obscurec a su mirada, su rostro se tornaba de un semblante entre la frustraci n y la tristeza, no sabr a identificar cual de ambas lo embargaba mas. El joven casta o pareci arrepentirse de querer o r m s sobre Elle puesto que pidi al anciano que no le contara m s. Se despidi cort smente y agradeci el t para luego marcharse sin decir m s.

Light pas un par de semanas m s en Inglaterra, despejando su mente y aclarando las locuras en las que hab a estado sumergido todo ese tiempo en Jap n. M s tarde regres a su hogar, con las obvias reprimendas y preocupaciones que su familia a de haber tenido durante su ausencia. Y durante los siguientes meses toda la vida de Light sigui normal, sus planeamientos de muertes regresaron al calendario, su fr o y distante comportamiento despert en Matsuda las sospechas nuevamente. Todo parec a estar en el rumbo normal, y al parecer ryuuk estaba bastante contento con ello por alguna raz n que Light no se interes en saber. Aunque por dentro ocultara una profunda tristeza y deseos de revivir a l.

Llegada la noche de un domingo, Light se dispuso a dormir, al otro d a no pensaba levantarse temprano por m s que fuera lunes as que no se molest en acostarse temprano. 00:35 a.m. El sue o reci n comenzaba a llegarle, hasta hundirse en los c lidos brazos de Morfeo durante el resto de la noche.

Era tan c lido, era tan suave, su perfume era tan embriagante oh s tan solo pudiese abrir los ojos y verlo frente a l en la vida real!, Light se vio a s mismo sumergido en lo profundo de un jard n lleno de flores rosas y amarillas, un descampado tan grande que parec a no tener comienzo ni fin. Se hallaba en medio de alguna parte, reposando su cabeza en el regazo se su amor perdido, quien acariciaba sus cabellos con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-desear a que esto fuese real- se lamentaba entre lagrimas el joven Yagami- desear a tanto que fuese real.

-Light-kun tu puedes hacer lo que quieras aqu - le sonri despreocupadamente el mayor- no debes estar tan triste- acarici suavemente la mejilla de Light, secando sus lagrimas.

El casta o se arrodill de la misma forma que Elle para quedar a su misma altura, y tom el rostro de este entre sus manos, acerc su propio rostro hasta que ambos chocaron suavemente sus frentes.

-hay tanto que quer a decirte, tanto que quer a saber de ti, pero jam s podr hablar contigo otra vez, nunca tendr oportunidad de despedirme, de rogarte perd n, de humillarme a m mismo dici ndote lo mucho que te amo- le dec a Light entre grueso llanto al Elle frente a l, al producto de su imaginaci n que simulaba ser su amado perdido- pero nunca te volver a ver

-me est s viendo ahora Light-kun

-t no eres el verdadero

-pero sigo siendo yo

-te estoy imaginando

-pero aqu estoy

-no tendr a caso

\- por qu no?

-porque eres un sue o, una perfecta r plica de la persona que mas am , amo y amar el resto de mi vida, eres la simple imagen ilusoria que har todo por complacer mi oprimido coraz n, porque t no eres el verdadero Elle, no eres a quien yo quiero.

-pero puedes hablar conmigo, todo lo que jam s podr s decirle a tu amado L, d melo a m , porque aqu estoy para ti, para o r todo lo que tienes que decir, para perdonarte todo lo que ha hecho y lo que har s, no me ir , es verdad, en tu sue o cumplo una simple fantas a que tienes para verme de nuevo, para sentirme de nuevo, para o r mi voz. Para calmar tu dolor aunque sea entre sue os, para hacer que tu coraz n se purifique de tus pecados y absorba m s sentimientos buenos que malos.

-te amo, se que lo que hago es una locura, porque pr cticamente estoy hablando conmigo mismo, pero lo dir de todos modos si ya no tiene caso; la manera en que te mire mientras mor as delante de mis ojos, fue muy cruel y no puedo explicar que desat en mi que te asesinara, me di cuenta de lo que ten a despu s de perderlo. Me siento muy solo en este mundo si t no est s en el. Te quiero de vuelta, quiero decirte en persona todo el amor que te tengo, quiero abrazarte y pedirte perd n. Necesito de ti m s que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, me haces falta Elle...

Resonando en la distancia pod a escuchar claramente un llanto desmesurado, los gemidos de dolor de alguien suplicando por alivio a su malestar.

Despert de un sobresalto, sintiendo la cara mojada y con la vista borrosa, d ndose cuenta de que el llanto proven a de l. El sue o fue demasiado real como para ignorarlo, aquellos sentimientos reprimidos en su coraz n explotaron en forma de sue o y le obligaron a ver la verdad en lo que pareci un instante eterno. No tard en encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Ryuuk a su lado, preguntando millares de cosas. Pero sus palabras pararon de golpe al escuchar el pedido de Light.

Al otro d a, Light llev consigo un ramo de rosas blancas, y su Death Note al cementerio donde Lawliet hab a sido enterrado. Llegado a la tumba 20 minutos despu s de salir de su casa, dejo la ofrenda junto a la l pida y se sent a su lado. A n sabiendo su destino, no pareci importarle.

-tan pat tico como un suicida, tan deprimente como cualquier excusa de un ser humano, no es divertido- expres el shinigami para s mismo, quien ve a a Light desde lo alto de un rbol, mientras devoraba una manzana. Tal vez la ltima que comer a.

El joven casta o abri su Death Note y contempl por ltima vez los nombres escritos en ella, busc una hoja que estuviera completamente en blanco y escribi en ella su nombre en letras may sculas, y como causa de muerte especific que se detuviera su coraz n despu s de dos minutos exactos. Se acomod recargando la espalda en la l pida de su amado, dese ndole que estuviera feliz en el cielo, sabiendo de sobra que jam s podr a ir ni al cielo ni al infierno por toda la eternidad, entendiendo por completo que nunca habr a respuesta por sus sentimientos, rendido ante los pies de un fallecido, despojado de todo mal en su coraz n, con el nico deseo ferviente de volver a ver a Elle una vez m s. So ando despierto con poder volver el tiempo atr s.

-t ganaste Lawliet- murmuro tranquilo- a n sin poder probarlo, t me ganaste, descubriste qui n era desde el principio- sonri - espero que seas muy feliz donde sea que est s.

Los dos minutos pasaron, y el shinigami vio cumplida su tarea de permanecer al lado de Light hasta el d a de su muerte, aunque a n no pudiera explicar que pudiera causar su propia muerte con su Death Note, algo pr cticamente imposible, pero lo logr . Observ con detenimiento el cuerpo del casta o que tra a una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pens en el limbo donde su alma descansar a sin paz por la eternidad, sinti pena por el desgraciado. Baj del rbol, sabiendo que nadie lo ver a, tomo el Death Note y lo arroj lejos, donde seguramente otro tonto o tonta lo hallar a y comenzar a el juego de nuevo. Tan solo esperaba que la pr xima vez fuese tan divertida como esta.

-  
N/A- hola qu tal? tom en cuenta el consejo de quien coment la primera vez y lo revis , si tiene m s fallas que omit me disculpo, h ganmelo saber y lo volver a revisar, eemmm bueno, como hab a dicho la vez anterior, si quieren una continuaci n solo p danmelo y ver como le hago, ah y porfi denle un vistazo a mi otro fic, en verdad quiero saberg su opini n, prometo revisar todas mis fallas ortogr ficas pero si ven alguna que no vi entonces h ganmelo saber y yo me encargare jeje muchas gracias por leer!

HASTA PRONTOO ^^ 


End file.
